Mimete
Mimete is one of the Witches 5 who serve Professor Tomoe. She is the second one to send Daimons to extract Pure Heart Crystals to feed to the Messiah of Silence. She is also unorganized and easily distracted. Contents show Manga Edit In the manga, Mimete first appears as idol Mimi Hanyu, a teen idol giving a concert to celebrate the opening of the Mugen Gakuen Memorial Dome. During the concert, she attempts to steal the souls of Mugen Gakuen students using her song. Minako Aino, who snuck into the concert disguised as an Mugen Gakuen student, realizes that Mimete is an enemy, and fights her. Sailor Venus then calls the other Sailor Senshi. Mimete requests help from Kaorinite, and she sends several Daimons. The Senshi are about to be overhwelmed when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune defeat Mimete. She was ranked at Level 40, being the weakest of the Witches 5. Anime Edit Her first unshadowed appearance is when she is overheard by Eudial saying that Doctor Tomoe might want her to replace Eudial. She is also the one who put snails in Eudial's locker and tacks in her shoes. On the island where Eudial seeked out the Pure Hearts she knew were the ones they were looking for, Mimete put acid snails in Eudial's car to dissolve the brakes. When Eudial drove her car away after being defeated, the loss of the brakes caused her to crash over a cliff to her death. Mimete first encountered the Sailor Senshi in Juuban Natural Park when she attacked Yosaku Eda with the Daimon U-Estern. After Sailor Moon defeated the Daimon, Mimete cried and ran off into the sunset. She next targeted Ukon Katakuri, a manga artist she currently liked, though not before attempting to get his autograph. Her next target was Jinta Araki, an idol who both Mimete and Minako admired. The two of them entered an idol audition to play a role in his new movie and both managed to pass into the final five, which made Mimete seriously consider quitting villainy in favor of an idol career. When she ended up losing the competition the humiliated Mimete released U-Tahime after her idol and attempted to steal his Heart Crystal; for the first time she did not try to run, but chose to battle alongside her Daimon, even though she lost to Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon. Mimete was later consoled by Professor Tomoe, which made her resolve to work harder. The resolve did not last long, however; she failed again in her attack on Yuu Kazama, and Professor Tomoe then tried to help by selecting a target for her. Mimete found herself conflicted between her duty and attacking Mamoru Chiba, who happened to be nearby and who was more attractive to her than her actual target. After that plan failed she decided to target another celebrity. Blaming her failures on the Daimons she was given to use, Mimete kicked Professor Tomoe out of the lab and nearly overloaded the Daimon oven with a large variety of games. The resulting Daimon, U-Ikasaman, created a dimensional rift and engulfed the lab and house above, and Mimete fled before she could be caught. Tellu pulls the plug on Mimete Mimete on the big screen. After U-Choten was destroyed, Doctor Tomoe decided to give the next assignment to Tellu. Mimete overheard this and used a voice imitator to change her voice to Tomoe's and tell Tellu that the project was canceled. She then took Tellu's job, sending the Daimon U-Pasokon, but Sailor Moon destroyed her. Mimete then took out Eudial's Witches Electric Warp, and entered it to appear on a giant TV screen, increasing her size and power. However, Tellu appeared, having found Mimete out for stealing her job, and explained that Eudial never used her power device because if the plug is pulled while she is inside it, she would be trapped inside forever. Tellu pulled the plug, consigning Mimete to an eternity of imprisonment. PowersEdit Mimete's main attack was Charm Buster, in which she used her staff to send star-shaped sound waes toward her target. TriviaEdit Mimete was the second and last member of the Witches 5 to use Daimons to capture Pure Heart Crystals. She mainly targeted men for Pure Heart Crystals. Her Daimons were known for sucking Pure Heart Crystals out of their victims using their mouths. Mimete is named after the yellowish colored mineral, "mimetite". Category:Anime Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased Villains Category:Witches Category:Sailor Moon Villains